Bleeding Silver
by BloodThirstyPastry
Summary: Arks is the name use to describe people who hold the power of demons sealed inside their souls. Two rival corps., Blood Gear and Jays Wings, are 'employing' these Arks. But four potent Arks are out to fall said corps., if they don't kill eachother first.
1. prologue

umm.. ok this is the prologue and i worked really hard on it! As u can probably tell i need an editor... badly. yes, i KNOW she is naked but it's because she's a 'newborn' Chimera! They aren't 'born' with clothes on, ok? Ya this seems kind of similar to the Chimera from FMA but, trust me, there is no Alchemy in this story at all! and Chimera r considered more of a species than abominations... mehhh, please just read and if u'd be kind, review.

From BloodThirstyPastry with loves,

thank you x3

KM WAS HERE;;

* * *

**Prologue**

_Blip._

I stared down at what I'm certain was the ground; cold cracked tile met my touch. _'Red'_ was the first thing that appeared into my slowly clearing mind; through blurred vision, _'red'_ was all there was. A musty stench slithered to my nose, causing my body to twitch. Zigzags of pain rushed into every limb. This felt strange, as if my blood was trying to break out of my skin. Wobbling slightly, I managed to acknowledge the fact I was on my hands and knees, through the agony that seemed to travel like whirlpools throughout my flesh. Blinking desperately, I cleared my eyes of most of their fuzziness and focused on the floor.

_drip. _

I watched as drops of crimson flew to my hand. _'This hand...was human! But, that's what it was supposed to be! Human, like me…'_ But somehow that fact troubled and disturbed me to my very bones. A panicked confusion washed over my thoughts as massive amounts of adrenaline entered my system, giving my muscles the strength to turn over into a sitting position, my bottom resting on my feet. _'But - that isn't quite right!'_ I envisioned the proper stance, my feet should be at my sides when I sit, but on my feet? _'This shouldn't be possible… should it?'_

'_Wait! What am I thinking? If my legs were at my sides, I would be squatting. This is so confusing! Ugh!'_ My head feels as though it had gone through a blender. _'...And this pain…'_ My thoughts were cut short as I had just turned to look myself over.

There, at the base of my spine, as if it had always been there, was a bushy gray tail. My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I saw it twitch when I contracted the muscles that I refused to believe were wrapped around the bones inside it. I sat in terror feeling like stranger in my own body. _'This was not right. I'm human. But, wait, no. I think...'_

_'I think I'm a wolf, or was one at least. These hands, these legs, this face, are all human. So, that obviously means that I, myself am a human. But...'_ I suddenly grew nauseous and held my stomach, ignoring the pulsing pain that came with the action. There was blood caked all over me. Why?

For the first time, I took in the details of the room I was in, though God only knew how I'd gotten there. It was fairly small, square-shaped, and furnished with little more than bare walls, almost ivory in color. I guessed that at a point they had once been white; the badly scuffed, cold, pale burgundy, tiled floor, was cracked in many places, though I took note that where I lay it resembled the crater of a powerful impact; the fizzing, flickering light attatched to the ceiling above me; and the rough wooden table. The table stood near the closed door against the wall, a blue cloth partially draped over it. I momentarily turned to the door beside it; the lock on the door knob was steel, as was the rest of the door. Dents and slashed marks marked the lower half of the entrance.

I clutched my belly tightly as I attempted to stand. All the muscles in my legs trembled from using great force to lift my form. I stumbled a few steps before I regained my balance. I refused to waste time arguing with myself as to whether or not this was the right way to stand. I found the confusion only worsened the throbbing ache that pounded through my skull with every heartbeat. Beads of sweat littered my forehead as I inched closer to the table, seeing that it had other things resting on its surface other than the cloth. When I had finally reached the wooden structure, I wheezed heavily and dropped back to my knees, outstretching my arms accross the table. After catching my breath, I slowly raised my head to view the objects beside my hands.

At this point I felt a bite of shock nip at my guts as I saw my right hand - it had gray fur, like that of my tail. There was a lot of blood caked all over it and the nails on each "finger" were sharp and pointed in to the shape of a claw. It looked as if a wolf paw had been fused into my hand… That's when the memories flooded back to my brain, and oh, how I wished I had never recovered them. It was somewhat in pieces; some parts were blank, like a skipping needle on a record; but I had more than enough to recall what had happened.

I was a little girl, about six years old, named Lina, and I think I was kidnapped. Someone else was with me. But, I don't know who it was. Back then, I was a wolf, around three years old, a full grown adult alpha. I had been shot by a rifle, damaging several organs in my body, then put into a cage.

After, I ended up in this room. There I was, both Lina and wolf, or rather was met for the first and last time. That's when a paunchy-looking man in a torn lab coat had come in. He was saying something, something about blood, and things called "Chimera". The last thing I remember before I found myself here on the tile, was a comforting calmness. That person and animal I am... No - was -...was unafraid to die. _'I think - I think they were ready for death… Why?'_

I dropped my gaze to my feet, now finding little shock that my left leg was the same as my right arm - covered in fur, blood, and claws. I fought the straining pain that intensified the force of gravity pushing my limbs towards the Earth. Lifting my chin onto the edge of the table, my vision was met by a piece of mirror. It was a peculiar thing to find in a place like this, I assumed. It was shaped like an oblong triangle, a little bigger than my hand. Curiosity momentarily replaced the dread and sad confusion that was welled up inside of me, as I reached my hand for the chunk of glass and dragged it into my arms.

I tilted it closer to me, wondering what sort of face would be looking back at mine. To my relief, no monstrous creature peered through the mirror; I looked like Lina, well sort of. The only differences were the fluffy ears perking out from the top of my head, and the golden iris of my right eye. My other eye shone emerald green, and my hair, although matted and crusted with blood, was brunette as they had always been. I frowned at my reflection. _'What am I?'_ I pondered numbly.

I examined the rest of my limbs, pushing the mirror farther away. To my great embarrassment, I realized I was naked! Though the emotion was somehow foreign, I quickly snatched the navy blue cloth, which was some sort of blanket, off the table, wrapping it around my shoulders. I looked at the streaks of blood that flowed down my cheeks and neck. My heart skipped a beat as I grasped the fact that the blood all over my body was not coming from any cuts! I lifted a finger to smudge one of the ruby trickles and stared at it for a moment. _'Why was I bleeding if I wasn't cut? Why was I here? Why did everything hurt?!' _My body shuddered as I felt the fatigue I had been holding back take hold of me. My head landed with a thud on the floor. My vision blurred again as everything around me grew very dark...

"Hey, little girl! Are you really giving up so fast? I came here because I sensed something… useful. I traced it through this dump and here I find you. Heh, Lina had a nice scream," someone said, theyr voice extremely close.

I forced my head to lift and my eyelids to raise as I saw a winged reptile floating in front of me. It was about half my size, though this was not its prominent feature. Its wide grin revealed four rows of large, sharp teeth. A chill ran along my spine only when I spotted the two-inch long canines that glowed white in the flickering light of the room.

"Wh-o… a-are… you?" I managed to whisper in a tired tone. This creature appeared to be dragon. _'But how did it get in this room? And why did I only notice it now? There was no way it could have gotten past the steel door, so how…?'_ The creature glided closer to me. I winced as I failed at an attempt to scoot away from it. Something about this dragon made me very uneasy. It grinned wider; its violet eyes shimmered as its slitted pupils stared into my round ones. Its scales were a deep Pursian blue, which seemed to add to the feeling that the creature belonged in the shadows. The thorn-like horns at each of its wings' wrists were a chlorophyll green. Through my fuzzy vision, I took note of some form of writing on the center of the skin of each of the gargoyle-like wings. I focused hard, trying to decipher what words were. After a moment, I realized the writing was of another language I could not comprehend. It was in fact, basic Chinese characters, though I could never know.

"Who am I?" the dragon repeated, "Surely even a child like you must have heard of demons? I, myself am a dragon demon, though my normal form is far more human in appearance. I'm only stuck like this because I was - robbed of much of my strength, as were my brethren, though I can't say I care what happens to them." The creature spoke; its voice was deep and rough - cruel sounding. I flinched as he spoke, guessing it was a male.

"Wha-at… do yo-ou… want-t… from m-me?" I coughed out, dizzy from the veil of fatigue that threatened to strangle me. The dragon stared down at me and raised one eyebrow, though that didn't seem possible, since it had no eyebrows. Well, nothing seems impossible, anymore.

"Little girl," it grinned, a pair of fangs hung over the side of his lips. "Why does that matter to you? Do you not see? You cannot see a demon unless you're about to die," he stated. The harsh reality crashed into me. _'This demon was a ghost! And I could see him only because I was dying! But, why? Why was I dying?'_

"Why… am I… dying? Is it… because… I look like… this?" I asked, not entirely sure I would get an answer.

"Ah! You catch on quick for a newborn. Yes, unfortunately the weasel who put you together did not complete the process. I guess he made you as… a warm-up, if you will, for what he was planning with um - err - your remains." He sneered happily as he spoke the last two words._ 'Remains? I wondered if he meant the parts of my two selves that were not used in - in what ever I was!' _I shuddered and pushed the thought away. I stared up at the dragon. He smiled cunningly back at me. My lips curled into a scowl.

"I guess you're going to eat me now, right?"

The dragon grinned again, baring his teeth.

"Maybe, if your no other use to me, I'll kill u right now! Even as a spirit I can still eat, and innocent flesh is oh so sweet!" he chuckled darkly as he grew ever closer. I felt the horror and the tightening of my guts as I watched saliva drip from its bared fangs.

"But tell you what," he stopped closing his mouth camly watching me. "If you have the will power to stand, I promise I won't eat you. But, of course, you could always just lay there like a good little girl and let me devour you." he said in a hiss that sounded somehow playful. I suddenly felt determined to stand up, I wanted to live so badly. _'Why? Wasn't I already dying?'_

'_Whatever happens, please, promise me, you will stay alive as long as you can! Please, I want you to live. For me, as a last request, I want you to live.' _The words came back to my mind as I lay there, a demon about to eat me. _'Those words… Someone made me promise not to die… who? I can't recall, but I know that person was important to me.'_

_'At least to Lina, that person was very close to her.'_ I glared up at the reptile before me; I shakily twisted around onto my belly. Focusing all my strength into my arms, I lifted myself upwards. After a few failed attempts, I managed to get onto my knees, coughing heavily and ignoring the dizzying pain that pounded in my head. I dug the claws of my left hand into the table next to me and heaved myself up. Drops of blood and sweat dripped down my wobbling legs. I sighed, trying to calm my trembling bones, as I clutched the blanket tighter around me. Every movement caused a flood of agony to erupt in my nerves. Now that I had used so much of my little energy to stand, the pain intensified dramatically, though I dared not give in to it. Not only did I want to keep my promise, I wanted to see the look on the demon's face. After some of my body's twitching had stopped, I raised my face to that of the dragon-ghost being. determination flared in both of my mismatched eyes as I glared into his violet-enclosed slits.

"I'm… not… go-onna die… an-nd… I won't-t… let myse-elf… be eaten-n by the likes… of you!" I spat, almost snarling. The dragon looked surprised but it's expression quickly melted into a dark smile, his eyes now hidden by shadow.

"Well, well! Looks like the baby Chimera has some resolve after all. You know, there is a certain aura about you. Funny, I've been searching for a sutible Ark for quite some time now, but never have I felt so… akin to a mortal before. Maybe... I'll let you live…" his voice fading away as his person blurred from my vision.

I felt an ill churning in my stomach. The way he had said the last sentence sent a nervous shudder through my spine. I perked up my strange ears, swerving them back and forth slowly. My pupils widened, breaking past the darkness around me. A dead silence hung for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't see it coming. There was no sign I could have caught; I still didn't know what had happened when it did. I simply felt something bash into my back.

As I fell to the cold tile once again, I felt, to my horror, claws ripping into me. Blood splattered the ground beneath me. The pain, no, the _sound_, was the worst part of it all. Just to feel something is terrible indeed, but to hear one's meat being torn apart, to hear one's blood spurt through the air and spray everything nearby… that is truly the essence of terror. I realized my wolf ear's acute hearing had only increased the effect hundreds of times over. I pointed them downward direction, desperately trying to lessen the volume. Bloody scents filled my nostrils and I gagged in response. Heart pumping, I trembled in fear as all went dark. I blinked furiously trying to revive my view, to no avail. Thoughts of blindness tormented my mind as I found the grueling feel of what felt like digging in my flesh. I hickuped as I did the only thing a six year old could possibly do: I began to cry. I was scared, I couldn't see, and didn't know why, and something was burrowing into me… I cried frantically, though my face stayed dry, it grew very hot. I could feel only the slightest wetness in my eye socket, though it refused to fall. After a few more dragging moments of incomprehensible pain, the digging stopped and my destroyed flesh was pulled back into place. My vision returned a bit, though I found little relief. I lay there in a sticky puddle of my own blood.

By this time, I had stopped crying; there was no use in it and I lacked the energy or will to continue the effort. That's when it burst through the quiet turmoil; that's when I found my heart gripped by fear once more. That laughter that rang in my ears was full of malice and joy; though the laughter was not as terrible as the fact that it was coming from inside my own head. It was the demon, enjoying my suffering.

"_Little girl! Your blood is delicious! I'm so happy you have survived my last test! It would not look good for me or you if you went and died out of nowhere! But it looks like we'll be partners from now on, though you really didn't have a choice. Honestly, you're far better off, if this hadn't worked. I would have eaten you, your life was already fading anyway. Oh, sweet child, you will never know how wonderful your blood is: bitter sugar! Your joys and hates are mixed into the finest cocktail my lips have ever had the pleasure of tasting! It took everything I had not to drink you dry! Mm, how I wish for more! But alas, I can tell it will be quite a long time before I get another sip. Although, time is only time when you're already dead, and though I've ultimately trapped myself inside your body and soul; at the end of this, I will have so much more!" _

"What are you saying?!" I practically screamed out. Though regretting it immediately after, cringing at the my aching lungs.

"_Ha ha ha! Be careful, if you don't calm down we could bleed to death! Allow me to explain. As a demon, I _would_ have the power to overshadow mortals like you. But, as embarrassing as it is, I no longer have the capacity for such a thing. With such litle energy I can no longer hold myself to the middle realm, and would cease to exist in the near future. Therefore I need a host, in other words you. Frankly, your no different than an incubator. Eventually, I will recover back to my former glory. Until then, as much as it disgusts me to say it, you have access to my power. I cannot leave you. I have imprisoned myself so that I may live, though there maybe a consolation to this miserable ordeal, you seem to be… interesting." _I could almost see the grin that I knew was plastered across his scaly face. I didn't even bother to try and get up again, knowing full well that it was pointless.

"Monster, I'm not a tool…" I whispered bitterly, though not fully understanding what he had said.

"_That is true, as of this moment I have handed you all of my demonic power, and I am stuck here, in you. From my point of view, you're not my tool, I am yours."_

I growled in hatred, then began to cough blood. Only now did I notice the crashing noises coming from outside the room. I tilted my head up, staring at the door with glassy eyes.

"What's… happening…?" I croaked, more crimson fluid dripped out of my mouth. _'Wouldn't it be wonderful if I died now? Then this demon would be gone too… no. I promised someone I wouldn't die, though I've no clue who, I won't break that promise, no, never.'_

"_Hmm? Oh, yes! As I was wandering through this dank laboratory, some humans were raiding it. I believe they are rivals with your creator's boss." _He said, obviously uninterested. I scowled at him, tiredly.

"He is not my creator! That guy made me some… weird form of beast!" I breathed hard, forcing my mind to stay conscious.

"_Heh, I guess it's only natural for you to hate him. I mean he did kill Lina, and that wolf. Why shouldn't you hate him?" _He spoke slyly, knowing full well what questions would follow.

"But… I am Lina… and… the wolf... Right?" I forced my voice to emit more sound.

"_Fu fu fu, sorry, but the reality is that they are dead. You're just the mixed parts of those two."_

"Bu…but. If… if they're dead then… who am I?!" I hickuped, scared.

"_That is something, you will have to figure out for yourself, my dear, Kina." _I had no chance to further the conversation as the steel door was unlocked, and a group of people holding guns rushed in. They stared in horror at the sight of me.

"Good god! This Chimera, look at its back! It's a… it's an Ark! Holy Crap!" One of the soldiers stammered. I closed my eyes, numbing myself to the pain, and the people around me.

"So… I guess I'm Kina now… right?" I whispered to myself scornfully.

"_Well your certainly not Lina." _He chimed mockingly.

I fought back my sadness and cringed as I found I couldn't move any longer.

"Shut your face… you stupid… vampire." My words were barely audible as I became lost in a deep sleep, having no escape from the nightmare that would soon plague me.

* * *

zomg! dragon demon! o.O xD lol, Tatsu is such a bastard... most of the times. He gets super creepy too... meh! i promised myself i wouldn't spoil it! u'll see in later chapters... -.-; 

darn! Now u know his nickname! crap... i'll stop typing now... (i lied!)

note to KoromoMagic: lol, No! Tatsu does not want to marry her! Yes, she is a very serious child, and she gets alot more immature-ish when she's older. (go figure) Pim... rofl u and ur sarcasm, i luv ur english accent! (ron! what r u doing to Harry!?) to those who don't know, it's 4 in the morning and we're both very delusional! o.O bye bye! chu


	2. Chapter1: Sneaky Little Mice

**.; all i can say about this first chapter is that it's mainly set up... the next chapter has some real action in it so keep ur pants on:) oh! and just so there is no confusion, Kina is 14, and Kuro is 15. I only say that because my friend asked cuz she thought they were in the same grade... ok that's all i have to say... i need to finish my procrastinated math homework... i smell pizza o.O  
**

**from BloodThirstyPastry,**

**thank you **

* * *

**Chapter one: Sneaky Little Mice**

"Where the HELL is she!?" A ninth grader boy snapped as he ran around the next corner of Fancher Middle school. He had spent the last half hour storming the premises in search. Students stumbled out of his way as he flew by. Obviously recognizing him as a Dawn High School student from his uniform, as many of the students at the high school came from Fancher. He wore a white long sleeve shirt with cuffs at the wrists. The collar folded down neatly as his charcoal tie waved to his side as he sped through the school showing only a glance at the buttons it normally hid. The pants he wore were the same shade of gray as his tie; their lengths reach only to top of his shoes. The boy hadn't noticed, in his anger, that he was running considerably faster than a normal human should. This left many students he past by in gossiping confusion. As he swung around the front of the school again he sighed in annoyance as he spotted a short eighth grader talking to two other (much taller) girls. Finally acknowledging his speed he casually came to a stop a few yards away from the three girls. His hazel eyes stuck on the short brunette. Her school uniform was the same as all the other girls at her school - a silver skirt down just at the ends of her knees. A navy blue jacket hid most of the white long sleeved shirt underneath. The tip of her black tie tucked behind her jacket and she had a pair of black socks and shoes.

As the boy approached the girl he was staring at gave him a bothered look.

"Why the hell would _I _care what you have to say, _Kina_?! Damn! And do you wear those fucking ugly thick ass glasses just to hide your freaky eye, or do you just have no fashion sense!?" The curly blonde girl spat in the brunette's face. Keensa stared blankly up at the girl. She hugged the books in her arms tight. Her brown hair was cut just an inch below shoulder length. The huge round glasses she wore were swiftly remover from her face revealing a dark emerald green eye on the left, and a vibrant golden eye on the right. They flashed as her eyebrows crinkled slightly. Though her lips remained emotionless, this was her style of expression. One could never quite tell what she was feeling.

"Hm? What was this about my eye? Well if your shrunken preppy little brain can't figure it out then I guess I'll have to spell it out to you like I would to a preschooler." She paused, taking note of the infuriated blondes; they quickly focused on her left eye. "I wasn't telling you and your friend to shut up just to here myself talk, nor was I saying it to see if you would care or not. I was telling you, so I wouldn't become sick from the sound of that cackle of yours." She had lifted her heels up to look right into the girls face now, as she calmly returned them to the ground and put her glasses back on

'_Oh God! Here she goes again! At this rate the whole student body will be alienating her…' _The boy ran his hand through his slightly spiky raven hair. Before either of the two other girls could respond to Kina's remark he grabbed her firmly by the wrist and yanked her away. She blankly followed him. The now confused blondes stared as Kina was pulled away. Dissatisfied with not getting the last word in, the first girl stomped away in a huff. The ninth grader stared angrily in front of him as he yanked on her arm. Although she wasn't resisting, he made sure to pull her all the same. Kina glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the girl storming off.

"Keh heh heh…" she smirked as the boy finally stopped when they were out of ear shot.

"What is your problem!? I wait here for you half an hour after the bell rings, and still can't find you! Then when I do your about to start a fight with other students! errrrrr... you're freaking unbelievable!" He snapped at her.

Kina pulled her arm from his hold.

"Well sorry! I can't help it! These people are so annoying! They stab each other in their backs when ever it's convenient. Although you and I can't really talk, huh? I mean I rat you out when I feel like it Kuro, so…" she said turning from him heading down the sidewalk.

Kuro sighed as he followed her, knowing full well that she wouldn't listen to him - when did she ever? Kina looked back at him suddenly, an eager look in her eyes.

"No," he stated looking away from her gaze.

She turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"Geez! Why not? Please? You know if anyone sees me they'll just think it's a costume. Besides, after that lovely conversation with those preps at school, I really need to unwind." She looked at the street to their right. Kuro sighed and walked past her.

"What ever. Do whatever you want. Just don't call me when people start freakin' out." He put his hands over his head. Kina stared blankly at the back of his head as he went ahead of her. A small joyful grin grew across her lips. She breathed in as two dark gray ears slowly sprouted from the top of her head. Her skirt wavered slightly as the tip of a tail peaked out from the bottom of it. She heaved another relieved sigh, as Kina caught up with Kuro. He looked her over as she stepped in place to his side.

"What? Only your ears and tail? I mean it's virtually the same as your original form, but still why not the full transformation?" He asked.

"Hmm? I like it like this, not as furry, ya know? Besides, you know I only turn completely back to it when I fight. I don't know, it's just my personal preference."

Kuro looked ahead of them as they walked. A small smile form on his face as stared at the sky. Kina always behaved like this when school was over. Kuro guessed it was her way of catching up on all the talking and displaying of personality she never did in class. He never knew her to be very social in public, as if the moment she stepped foot on school grounds she would put on a mask. Now was the time of day for her to pry it off, making it all but irresistible for her to peeve off anyone she didn't like. Although, most of the time Kina was mildly polite. Well, that is to everyone but him; a sibling rivalry as normal as any, and yet completely different. You see, both children are what is commonly referred to as an 'Ark'. Arks are the self-proclaimed responsibilities of the Jay's Wings (often called 'Wings' for short) organization to protect them from the public eye and destroy if deemed too dangerous. Kuro and Kina halted at the gate to a large building. After punching in a code on the side of the gate, it slowly swung open.

"Well, we're 'home'." Kuro stated simply, as the two walked up to the door and stepped inside.

"Hello! Welcome back!" A tall muscular man cheered as he picked both children up in his arms and carried them to a near by room. His t-shirt barely held back the force of his triceps, the jeans he wore, like his shirt were wet with sweat. The Blonde curl of hair that hung over his face bounced as he walked.

"Eek! Paul! Don't DO that!" Kina squeaked as she struggled to keep her skirt down.

"Hey! Where are you taking us? I mean we just got home! Is it something that important that we can't even change first?!" Kuro protested.

"Sorry kids! But Mr. H has called a mandatory meeting." His voice chimed with unnecessary pride, as the flailing teens in his arms groaned. Paul gently placed each in a chair at a table and sat in the chair next to them as a man dressed in an all black suit with rectangular glasses waltzed in. Mr. Harrison, the head of Jays Wings. This man, merely twenty-six, had climbed his way through the organizations ladder in only a years time. Many people at Jays Wings often compared him to a snake. His voice was almost like a diamondback trying to put its prey into a false state of comfort before striking. Strangely enough, his hair began to turn white at a young age, it was cut short, with the front pieces longer.

Kuro gave Kina a dredging look as two more people came into the room and sat down. The two were both male and wore the same school uniform as Kuro, although only one of them was the same age as him. He sat calmly with a blank expression, his wavy brown hair stood still as he lowered his ice blue eyes, appearing to be lost in deep thought. The older boy was black, with a cocky smirk on his face. He leaned back in his chair balancing it on it's back legs with his shoes touching the edge of the table. The man in the black suit seemed annoyed by this and quickly sat down at the opposing end of the room. The table was long, obviously used for business meetings. The meeting of six began swiftly as the man at the end of the table put his hands together, his elbows resting on either side on him.

"Well, hello, hello my little Gabriel Arks! Paul, Kuro, Kina, Marko, and Jeff I'm quite sure your all wondering why I've called this meeting!" He paused taking in the faces before him. Paul wore his usual proud smile; Marko daydreamed on the mans face and Jeff continued to balance his chair, neither of them paying much attention, while Kuro and Kina made no attempt to hide the bored look it their eyes. The mans gaze stopped at the girl his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Though before we start, I'd like to remind you Kina, that you are still wearing your glasses, now I assume you wore them only to keep appearances while walking home, I'm sure. If I recall you only need them when in your full human form, correct? We can't have you blurring your vision, now can we." He noted warmly. Kina glared briefly at him, then blankly removed her glasses, folded them, then placed them on her lap.

"Mr. H, your gettin' off topic pretty fast! What was this emergency meetin' for anyway?" Jeff shifted in his seat impatiently staring at the man.

"Ahh! Yes, yes the reason we are here! I was just getting to that! Well, you see there has been another nasty breakout of chimera in the Victorian district, courtesy of the Blood Gear labs." He said calmly. Kina's eyes flashed as she turned to look at the wall. Kuro took notice of this and gave her a concerned look. Marko, Paul and Jeff now listened on with interest.

"The pests are mostly fourth class, I believe they are simply trash of Blood Gear's handy work. Therefore, I will have Marko, Jeff, and Paul on clean up duty." He paused. Now eyeing Kuro as he stared intently at the girl next to him, as if reading her thoughts. "Well, with that said, I humbly ask the three of you get to it. Those slobbering beasts must be begging for death, I think we should give them what they want, hmm?" Paul, Jeff and Marko got up from there chairs and headed for the door, though Jeff glared at the two remaining Arks at the table. As soon as the door clicked shut, Kina and Kuro both stared at Mr. H in hateful suspicion. He smiled innocently in return, before finally breaking the thick silence.

"Ha, I don't know why you two are so rude. Such angry faces! You best wipe them off. After all, knowing that the notorious Ishikiyo children are vital cards in Jay's Wings plan, I would think you'd be a tad more trusting of your superiors." He smirked calmly as Kina sat upright, defiance blazing in her mismatched eyes.

"For your information, I was not brought into this organization of my own free will! And a--"

"A what? A scrawny bastard can't tell you what you are?! I already know what _I_ am, but you don't seem to get what _you_ are." He cut her off. Kina breathed deeply, her face becoming hot.

"As a young executive who found his way to the head of Wings, you know nothing of how I or Kuro came to be apart of this!" Mr. H's smirk widened as her gaze was met with an amused look in his.

"oh? Really? I know nothing of how the first known human chimera was acquired during a lab raid nine years ago? Nor do I have a clue of how your brother, was obtained only months before in Japan?" Both Kina and Kuro stopped suddenly in their tracks, speechless. Mr. H calmly took in their wide eyed expressions.

"Surprised I know your origins?" Kuro's eyes flashed as he stood up, he smacked his hand on the table.

" Have you been watching us!?!" He snapped, bearing his teeth as his fingers curled into a fist on the table. Kina stared at his hand intently, watching it throb red from its collision with the surface. Mr. H seemed genuinely surprised by Kuro's action but simply gestured for him to sit back down. He slowly slide back into his chair, eyes shooting daggers at the man.

"To answer your question, yes, I have. I know many things about you two." He closed his eyes as he spoke, opening them only at the end of his sentence.

"Then why tell us this now? Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it a little hard to watch something that knows it's being watched?" Kina's words dripped with venom as she spoke. Mr. H seemed unaffected from her tone. Their eyes locked in bitter hatred.

"My dear, that would mean you could do anything about it. And I can assure you both, that you can not." Heavy silence returned as the two teens stared at the man. Sparks seemed to fly from their eyes. Mr. H smiled politely as he looked at the two, not even acknowledging the burning hate that was being built up around him.

"At any rate, we are far off topic now, and I have a mission for the two of you. There have been several sightings of a little girl, about seven years old, who has been the cause of three deaths. I want you both to go and investigate the matter." Kina pushed the thought of how he knew so much about them to the back of her mind, calming the ball of anger that tightened in her gut.

" So we're on recruiting duty then? What should we do if this kid doesn't want to come here?" Kina tried to stay calm, knowing it was the best way to get out of the conversation quickly. Kuro eyed his sister curiously noticing her change in tone.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." Mr. H had turned to stare out the rather large window that allowed sunshine to leek into the room. "You will convince her to come of her own free will, we need not force her unless there is no other choice. We can't risk Blood Gear getting hold of such dangerous merchandise."

"Isn't that how it always is with you. Trick someone into your trap, and only get your hands dirty if you run out of options. You slimy weasel!"

"Ahh! There's that attitude again! Come now, I'm sure you know that it's simply not safe for Arks to wander all over the place. If this organization didn't exist, then Arks would end up Blood Gear experiments, or form destructive unruly gangs, can you honestly say this world would be better off? I understand how you must feel chained down here but please remember not to get your own emotions mixed with your duties. You can loathe me all you want but I'm only doing what is right, it is for all my Arks safety." He spoke soothingly as he turned his eyes back to the children before him. Kuro shot him a bitter glance. Kina was lost in thought for a moment, until a light brightened her face. She hid a smile before melting it into an unreadable blank stare.

"May we be excused?" Her voice held a light note of sarcasm as she scooted in her chair. Kuro sighed relieved to be done with the conversation. Talking with Harrison was no trip to the beach.

"Fine. Then I suggest you prepare, a helicopter will be ready in an hour."

"Brother, come on. If we have to work on a school day lets go change first." Kuro gave her a confused look as he followed her down the halls after they were out of the room. They usually wore their school clothes on missions, refusing to swallow their pride by wearing the Jay's Wings organization's military-like uniform; so why was she saying they should change? She gave him a 'I'll explain it soon' sort of look and stepped ahead of him to their room. It was small, with two tiny beds. Making it similar to a two-star hotel room.

"What's this about Kina? You normally put up more of a fight when we get assigned stuff like this." He raised an eyebrow at her, putting his fists on his hips. His sister pulled his ear close to her lips.

"Kuro did you know our room has hidden cameras set up in it?" He gave her a 'What the freak?!?' look as she pulled him to the bathroom.

"Kina?! Why are you dragging me?" He pulled away from her, though to no avail.

"Kuro, your mouth smells real bad. I can't stand it! Go brush your teeth!" Kina gave him a strange look as they walked across the room. She silently closed the bathroom door behind her once they were inside. The knob clicked as its lock snapped in place.

"Ok, now we can talk. The bathroom is the only place that they would never bug." She heaved a heavy sigh and slumped against the door onto the tiled floor.

"Ooooohh! Now I see, should have known. You really think Harrison bugged our room? And what was that whole 'brush your teeth' thing? Trying to throw him off or something!?!" he rolled his eyes then turned to look in the mirror and fix his hair.

"Yes, actually. I've heard them creak when the move. I'd say they've been here since last month."

"You knew we were being recorded in our own room and you choose _now_ to finally tell me!!?" He looked down at Kina.

"I forgot about it until now. When H was talking about our pasts a little while ago, I remembered. But brother, don't you think it's interesting? Those cameras only appeared just after that time we got a little too far from our group on a mission." Kuro frowned slightly.

"Kina, what are you planning?" A dark look spread across her face as she peered into his eyes.

"Brother, Why have we never left Jays Wings?" Kuro was quiet for a moment.

"You know we can't." He looked away from her.

"Yes, we can! Why do you always take his side!? I've said it before," She paused as he turn back to her, "You and I are the most dangerous Arks out of the five Wings has. If we slipped away, say during this next mission, they couldn't stop us."

"Kina, we've been over this! I hate this place as much as you but, we can't betray the organization, where would we go? What would we do!? God forbid we bump into Blood Gear."

So you would rather stay here as Wings tool?"

"No, but living is one of my priorities."

"But don't you have other priorities? I've heard you say-"

"Say that I don't agree with Jays Wings Handling of the Arks, and that even though I want to stop Blood Gear labs, I want to do it without Harrison corrupting the process." He cut Kina off in a huff, he wanted to leave the organization so badly, but knew he ran a high risk if he ever did. He glanced at Kina as she stood up off the floor. Her eyes held a bright light within them.

"So what is it worth to have such high goals if your afraid that if you chase them you'll run into a little thing like death?" She smiled at her brother. He frowned in dread, as he sighed.

"oh god, you're really set on this aren't you? Oh man! We are gonna die!"

"That's the spirit Kuro!" She grinned at him as she swung her arm over his neck. He groaned loudly.

"Why do I let you talk me into these things!?"

"Cause' you love meh!"

"We're going to die, you know."

"Maybe not. I have this sneaking suspicion that killing us is the last thing Harrison would do. After all, loosing Saruhotaru and Tatsunomuchi is really stupid, don't you think?" Kuro looked at Kina gloomily. He tried to hide the growing excitement in his gut.

"I hate you so much right now…"

After Kuro and Kina had left the conference room, Mr. H calmly went to the lower sections of the base. The underground part of the building was used for mostly research on Chimera and Ark abilities, though as the man walked around the halls of the lower levels, he went straight to a small door marked surveillance. Inside was a computer with a large expensive looking recording device hooked up to it. He grabbed the pair of headphones that were lying on the desk near the computer and placed them over his ears. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh no, this won't do! I can't have mice getting loose. How foolish you children are." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands together.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to send a cat to fix this problem." He pressed a button with a speaker with it. Then leaned close to a microphone.

"Paul."

"Yes sir?" The proud voice of the man boomed from the speaker.

"It appears you will be needed in an investigation that I have placed in the hands of Kuro and Kina Ishikiyo."

"Yes sir!"

"The Helicopter will be arriving soon, I hope it's not rude of me to put you on this investigation on such short notice."

"No, not at all sir! I would do anything for this organization!" Mr. Harrison grinned wider.

"I am glad you are so enthusiastic. Though I must warn you, this mission may prove a trial for you."

"You need not worry, Mr. Harrison, no trial is too much for me!" his pride was practically dripping off his words.

"Heh, I trust your judgment, Paul." He pressed the button a second time to end the conversation. One the other side of the base Paul shifted the microphone that hung down from his head and sat centimeters from his mouth. _'What did he mean by that?'_ he wondered.

* * *

**finally! Now we can all get to the GOOD part... just as soon as i finish typing it /\ /\;;**

**lol... Harrison is a weird name... x3 it reminds me of bunnies rofl... (Pim-Slim is my BFF! though i will need her editing gifts for this story, she has other stuffs on her plate... so i STILL need an editor... -.-; )  
**


End file.
